twist of fate
by link1able
Summary: vasicly, its the untold gap between the time difference in the actual anime. its a cliff hanger for now until i have enough opinions on wut to do next


[1st]

TWIST OF FATE

As always, Takaki was at the hilltop gazing at the stars. His mind wonders toward what life would be like if he had crossed into the world Akari is in. Knowing this was impossible, he still pondered it many times over the years.A shooting star passed by over head, nothing new he thought to himself. After looking at his cellphone a few more times over the next hour, he finally headed home.

"welcome back" said the hotel clerk. "I'm back" Takaki replied, though he wasn't all that eager for conversation.  
having passed high school 5 years ago, his life hasn't been all that exciting. checking his phone one last time, tho he knew nothing had changed. turning it off he went to eat dinner and plan for new years day. he thought of how he passed the railroad on his way back, and remembered when Akari had finally been detached from him was when she ran ahead of him, then stopped just across the tracks, and the train passed by and she was gone.

Akari had finished the chores around her living space, and decided to go through an old box of stuff.  
shes started going through it and has tossed out things here and there, feeling as if she was in a daze.  
her thoughts drifted to the engagement ring she received a couple weeks ago, and to the plans for tomorrow that were meant to be exciting, since it was to be spent with her fiance on new years.

she looked forward to the fuyuzakura, though she couldn't remember why they gave her such depressive feelings anymore.  
she sighed, and started looking back through the box. a few minutes later, she had come to a old letter she barely remembered having. pink envelope, dirty, wrinkled, and slightly worn out as she held it up to get a better look at it. fragments of what it was and what had happened during that time came back in minor spurts. she remembered a long wait in a train station, a night spent in a barn and cold food.  
still not remembering why, she put the letter back in the box unsure of rather she would ever remember.

Seven a.m, day of the visit to the shrine at night just before the clock struck new years. Takaki woke p feeling like doing nothing, again!  
After dragging himself out of bed and ready to go shopping for what he needed today, he said morning to the hotel clerk and was off.

[2nd]

~Takaki~

Its eight in the morning, august thirtyeth and Takaki is up getting ready for a day at Koenji Awaodori, though He missed the best dance group on the twenty eighth. on his way, he stops at the shopping arcade for a few minutes given the fact he normally does not come by this area. As he heads to watch the groups dancing, he thought that surely there would be another good group out seeing as participants are numeras as per the usual.

As Takaki sat in the back, he watched the woman perform the ghost dance and wandered how much practice she went through untill today.  
She was wearing white clothing, her Black hair draped over her face, and fans of the same cloth the base white and black towards the end.  
Her performance coming to an end, he had his cell out writing himself again despite knowing it didnt change anything.

He decided to walk around a bit until the next performance he was wanting to see started,  
Takaki noticed one of the 'Lucky neko' cats on the ground, it happened to be the 'Banzai' one and figured it was just tossed away. He understood why they would though, considered terrible fortne to get the 'banzai' neko. His

luck was bound to get no better anyways so he picked it up and tried to put it either back where it was from or keep it as a souviner.  
Takaki wandered who tossed the 'banzai' neko away, and as he did so he accidently bumped into a energetic young woman standing at the food stand, and dropped the 'banzai' neko as he did so. 'Excuse me, im sorry' He says, and bent to pick up the cat.

~Akari~

thirty in the morning on august thirtieth, Akari didnt get much sleep last night and was to get up in thirty minutes to get ready for the Koenji Awaodori. She had agreed to meet with her fiance at the donut shop where the best group had performed the twenty eighth. once tey met up, they decided to see the 'ghost dance' and sat in the front row of seats. once in a while she would gaze at the sky and space out durnig the performance, her Seven fiance having to get her focused again.

the performance came to an end, and they went to the lucky neko shrine. the tale was that a cat had saved a man from getting hit by lightning here. she was curious if it was true or not, though she probably knew better than to beleive it. calling heself silly, she looked a the 'lucky neko' cats, but thought it weird to buy sucha thing when it could be false. Her fiance on the other hand, bought the one he thought was for good luck.

starting to get hungry, Akari said she wanted to go get a snack from the food stand for now instead of lunch. once at the stand, the manager noticed the cat, and asked if they knew the meaning of the paws. not knowing, Her fiance asked what it meant. While Akari ate the 'taeyaki' the manager explained how the 'banzai' pose stood for ill fortune, and the right paw only and left paw only was good fortune for wealth and or social aspects in life.

Not too happy with the 'banzai', he waited till Akari was throwing away the trash from the taeyaki, then he droped the cat not wanting ill-fortune. wanting to get to the next performance quickly Akari tried to rush her fiance, but as sooon as she tried to hurry to the stage she had bumped into a young man. 'excume me, im sorry' she said as the young man bent to pick up a 'banzai' cat from the ground.


End file.
